1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of image data compression.
Portions of the disclosure of this patent document contain material that is subject to copyright protection. The copyright owner has no objection to the facsimile reproduction by anyone of the patent document or the patent disclosure as it appears in the Patent and Trademark Office file or records, but otherwise reserves all copyright rights whatsoever.
2. Background
Three dimensional graphics processing applications require the storage and processing of large amounts of data. The time it takes to transfer data from memory to a graphics processor can negatively affect the ability to process graphics data. There is a need to improve the ability to quickly transfer graphics data from memory to processor. This problem can be understood by reviewing the way that graphics systems process data.
Computer systems are often used to display generate and display graphics on a display. Display images are made up of thousands of tiny dots, where each dot is one of thousands or millions of colors. These dots are known as picture elements, or “pixels”. Each pixel has a color, with the color of each pixel being represented by a number value stored in the computer system.
A three dimensional display image, although displayed using a two dimensional array of pixels, may in fact be created by rendering of a plurality of graphical objects. Examples of graphical objects include points, lines, polygons, and three dimensional solid objects. Points, lines, and polygons represent rendering “primitives” which are the basis for most rendering instructions. More complex structures, such as three dimensional objects, are formed from a combination or mesh of such primitives. To display a particular scene, the visible primitives associated with the scene are drawn individually by determining those pixels that fall within the edges of the primitive, and obtaining the attributes of the primitive that correspond to each of those pixels. The obtained attributes are used to determine the displayed color values of applicable pixels.
Sometimes, a three dimensional display image is formed from overlapping primitives or surfaces. A blending function based on an opacity value associated with each pixel of each primitive is used to blend the colors of overlapping surfaces or layers when the top surface is not completely opaque. The final displayed color of an individual pixel may thus be a blend of colors from multiple surfaces or layers.
In some cases, graphical data is rendered by executing instructions from an application that is drawing data to a display. During image rendering, three dimensional data is processed into a two dimensional image suitable for display. The three dimensional image data represents attributes such as color, opacity, texture, depth, and perspective information. The draw commands from a program drawing to the display may include, for example, X and Y coordinates for the vertices of the primitive, as well as some attribute parameters for the primitive (color and depth or “Z” data), and a drawing command. The execution of drawing commands to generate a display image is known as graphics processing.
A limitation of system performance is the bandwidth required to transfer data from memory to the graphics processor.